Nightmare continues w J
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: Oh, munk! Ronald returns and is coming for Alvin. Rated T for alcohol, child abuse, and strong language (Most language removed)
1. Ronald Returns

_**Time:**_ A few days after Nightmare Reality.

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or this fanfiction. I changed and added stuff. J/Juliette, Paige and Jayce are the only characters I own.

 _ **A/N:**_ You may not understand J's character if you have not already read my rewrite of the first movie. J is a fairy from the real world that goes into her favorite set of movies- Alvin and the Chipmunks.

 _ **To whom it may concern:**_ I did not steal ideas, ok? I simply expanded on them. I changed characters' names, I cut the Chipettes and Ms. Miller, I added my beloved J, changed and added scenes. And over all, I GOT PERMISSION! And should cartoonfavs ever want me to take it down or change some stuff, I will. But I will only do so if _**SHE**_ tells me to. R &R please! I accept criticism. I just don't want bad language. Yes, I use some language if you read this fanfic. But You are all older than me, and some words I just don't need to know. As the Chipmunks would say, "I'm just a kid!" Anyway… ENJOY!

* * *

 _ **The Nightmare Continues w J**_

 _ **Originally by: Cartoonfavs**_

 _ **Ch. 1- Ronald Returns**_

It has been about a few days since Ronald was arrested. I was sleeping with Alvin, who stirred in the bed and woke me up. He was having yet another nightmare and I already knew what it was about. Alvin's eyes shot open and he sat up, breathing hard. He hugged me rather tightly as I rubbed his head, comforting him.

"You ok, baby?" I asked and kissed his head. Alvin started to cry softly. "Shh, shh, shh. I'm here, I'm here." I said, wiping his tears. "Ronald can't get you from jail. What ever happened to good thoughts, hm?" I picked him up and cradled him. He felt secure and his eyes began to droop. He fought to stay awake. "Don't fight it, baby. I'll be here all night." I told him. I hummed him a lullaby and it did the trick. Alvin fell fast to sleep and so did I.

I found all the chipmunks sleeping with me. I sat up, wondering why they weren't in their own beds. They awoke and said, "Hi, J." They looked scared but happy to see me. "What's wrong?" I asked them. "We had nightmares." Theodore replied. "Both of you? What is this, nightmare night?" I questioned. "What were they about?" Simon twiddled his thumbs as he said, "Ronald broke out of jail and sent Alvin back to the hospital. Then you got so mad with yourself, you left and never came back."

My eyes widened because I knew half of the dream was certain to come true. I held Simon close, knowing he needed it. "It's ok, Simon. I'm not going anywhere." I said and set him down. "And you?" I asked Theodore. "I lost our family and was sent back to the forest!" he answered. "Not a chance." I hugged him as well and both chipmunks smiled, feeling a lot better.

Alvin woke up because he heard us talking. "Good morning, gorgeous." he said to me and saw his brothers on the bed. "Nightmares?" his brothers nodded. "Breakfast?" I asked and the boys nodded again.

We went downstairs and Alvin froze. I came back to Alvin and asked, "What's wrong?" Alvin pointed to the TV. Dave was watching the news and it said that Ronald had a jail break.

Alvin held up his paws, waiting for me to pick him up. When I did, he dug his face in my shirt and he said, "J, I-I'm scared. He's gonna come back for me, isn't he? Isn't he?! That's why you didn't answer me when I asked you if the fan non-fiction was over!" I nodded and Alvin busted into tears. "I couldn't tell you. I didn't want to worry you and I'm not allowed to tell you about your future." I explained. "Do you hate me now?" I asked. Alvin wiped away some tears and said, "No, J. I'm scared and still sore from the last beating."

Dave heard crying and came over. "Heard the news, huh?" he asked. Alvin raised his head from my chest and nodded. "Ronald's coming for me, Dave." Alvin started to shake and he laid his head back on my breasts, closing his eyes. "Your uncle may have busted out but he's not coming here." said Dave. "Yes he is." I said. "I know this fanfic, ok? We're in the second part called 'The Nightmare Continues.'"

"How many parts are there?" Simon asked. "4. The next one's called 'When will the Nightmare End?' and the last one's called 'The Nightmare Ends.'" I answered. "What's supposed to happen?" Theodore wondered. "I can't tell you, and I can't interfere either. All we can do is support Alvin." I said, stroking the weeping Alvin.

Alvin had cried himself back to sleep and his brothers were playing on their phones next to him. They were told that someone had to be with Alvin at all times for his safety. Dave and I were in the living room when there was a pound on the door. Dave went for the door but I stopped him. "Ignore it, Dave." I said. "I have a headache, which means danger is nearby. Ronald is on the other side of that door." Dave ignored the continuous ponding on the door.

"Ugh! That is so annoying! Just tell him to go away, but don't let him in." I said, rubbing my head. The noise made my headache worse. Dave opened the door. "Leave now, Ronald." he said. "Nice to see you too." Ronald said sarcastically. "Now, where can I sleep?" Ronald tried to get in but Dave stopped him. "How about back in your prison cell?" Dave said. Ronald pushed through and said. "Never mind. I know where the guestroom is."

"No way! Get the hell out of my house, Ronald. Ok, it's not _my_ house but still. OUT!" I shouted. Ronald managed to get passed me as well. The boys heard everything and got scared. We followed Ronald upstairs to make sure he didn't do anything to Alvin.


	2. Alvin Gets Beat

_**Ch. 2- Alvin gets Beat**_

Ronald went straight to the guestroom. Dave and I went to the boys' room, where they were huddled together on Alvin's bed, frightened. "You guys ok?" I asked. I knew Alvin was scared and his brothers were scared for him too. I sat on the bed giving them a hug.

"I'm scared." Alvin said, resting his head on my breasts. "I know, but I don't want you to be scared. I want you to be strong like you always were." Dave said, patting his head. "Yeah, Alvin. You're not scared of anything." Theodore agreed. Alvin looked up at me, then his brothers, then Dave, then me again.

We all wanted Alvin to be fearless again and it put pressure on him. He knew Theodore looked up to him because he was so brave, but now he was easily frightened and vulnerable. Ronald was ruining his life, his character, Alvin. Alvin wanted to be brave, but instead, he had a meltdown.

"How am I supposed to be strong when... when my own uncle is beating me?" he cried. "I'm nothing... but a coward." I honestly thought Alvin would try his best to be strong again, not burst into more tears. All of us were stunned.

"No, you are not! Alvin, you may be a lot of things, but a coward is not one of them." I told him. "Yes I am. Sorry to let you down, Theodore." Alvin sniffled. Theodore hugged Alvin and said, "You didn't, Alvin. I'd be scared too." Alvin gave a sad smile.

"You know, Alvin." I spoke, "You can cry and still be strong." Alvin looked at me. "How?" asked Alvin. "Well, you were strong enough to survive Ronald's beatings. And strong enough to tell Dave about them." I said, wiping stray tears from his face. "That counts?" Alvin questioned. "Yes, it counts." I chuckled, "Alvin, you're still the bravest person I know."

"I am? I am." he said. "Well, you're the bravest person I know." I stroked him. "I am, why?" I wondered. "Because I've never seen a girl beat up a man with no fear." Alvin said. "I was scared that night; scared of losing you to that alcoholic maniac." I said. Alvin chuckled, "Oh and doing some of other things we've sworn to secrecy." I was grossed out. "You really had to bring that up again, didn't you?" I asked and Alvin nodded. "Yes. Yes, I did." he said.

"What?" Dave asked. "Don't ask." I said. "Just don't." Alvin wiped a tear from his eye, but this time it was because we were laughing. Dave and the boys were bewildered. "Ok, ok. We agreed to never talk about it again." I reminded. "Well, what about the other one?" asked Alvin. "Well, I'm not going around, telling people that story either, now am I? Ha, you're lucky I still kiss your forehead after that night." I said.

Simon and Theodore knew what we were talking about now. "But you're over that now, right?" Simon asked. "Yeah, I'm over all the stupid things you guys put me through. Like, 'Truth or Dare gone wrong,' 'The Jealous Chipmunks,' you guys take my stuff all the time, and other things just between me and Alvin. And it's gonna stay that way." I said. "Guys, what do I not know?" Dave asked.

"Enough. We are getting off topic. this is a conversation for another time. Let's get back to this fan non-fiction." I suggested. "Where did we leave off?" Alvin thought for a minute. "You were telling me that I can cry and still be brave. I think." he said, "And that I'm the bravest person you know." I smiled. "That's right. So you ok now?" He nodded and I kissed his forehead.

It was the next morning and the sun shone through the window. I groaned and removed my arms from around Alvin. I starred at Alvin, thinking how I could get out bed without waking him. I quietly slipped out of his arms and made my way off the bed to get ready for school.

"J, where are you going?" Alvin questioned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Oh, uh..." I wasn't sure how to tell him I had to go to school. I sighed, "School, Alvin. I have to go to school." Alvin's heart sank. "What?" he asked, "You're gonna leave me? F-for how long?" I sat down next to him. "6 hours." I answered, waiting for him to start freaking out.

"6 hours?!" and there it was. "You're gonna leave me here alone for 6 hours?!" Alvin said, breathing hard. "Oh, but you're not alone. You have your brothers and Dave." I told him, stroking his back to calm him down. "Yeah, b-b-but they're not you." he said softly. "Awwe. My baby." I snuggled Alvin and he chuckled because he always enjoyed my hugs. "That meant a lot considering I'm not a true character in the movie world."

I set Alvin down. "But I still gotta go to school, baby." I said and Alvin frowned. "Ok, but you have to stroke me and sing to me later." said Alvin. "You know, I never thought I'd say that." I giggled, "Sure. Love you, bye." I kissed his forehead and he smiled. I was going to be so late, so I ran through the portal, my long, dark hair flying behind me.

While I was at school, Alvin slept for a while. When he woke up, he found a note from Dave.

* * *

 _Alvin,_

 _Your brothers and I went out to pick up another refill of your pain medicine. I know J left to go to school and you're alone with your uncle. Try to stay away from him, but if he hurts you, please tell me._

 _I love you,_

 _Dave_

* * *

Alvin made his way out of his bedroom. He was about to go downstairs, when he noticed the guestroom door was ajar. Alvin hesitated. Should he look inside? He could never forget what happened last time. Alvin gulped and tiptoed towards the guestroom door and looked inside. He saw 3 empty beer bottles on the floor…. Again!

"What are you doing?" asked a voice. Alvin's eyes grew wide and he slowly turned around, finding Ronald with his arms crossed. "Oh, uh, h-hi, uncle Ronald." Alvin said in a shaky voice. "Again, what are you doing?" asked Ronald. Alvin was too frightened to answer.

That's when Ronald got mad. He grabbed Alvin and pushed him into the guestroom, where he closed the door and locked it. Alvin just stood there, frozen with fear. Ronald approached the frightened chipmunk and reached for his belt. Alvin tried to run, but Ronald was too quick.

Alvin was thrown across the floor. "Take your beating like a man, you little coward!" Ronald said angrily. Alvin made an attempt to get up, but Ronald pressed his foot against his face, making it impossible to move. A loud snap was heard and Alvin cried out in pain. Ronald lifted the belt and struck Alvin again, harder than the first time. Alvin screamed again, followed by sobbing.

Ronald threw down the belt, grabbed Alvin by the collar of his shirt, and forced Alvin to look at him. Tears ran down Alvin's face. "You wanna cry now?!" Ronald asked angrily and gave Alvin a hard punch to the stomach. "Crybaby!" Alvin screamed as more tears flowed down his face.

Alvin was dragged across the floor by his hair, out of the guestroom and into the boys'. Ronald threw him on to the floor. "That's for telling your family what happened the last time I was here. And let me tell you something. If you rat me out this time, it's gonna get even uglier. Do you understand?!" he yelled.

The only response was sobbing. Ronald hit Alvin and repeated himself, "Do you understand?!" Alvin nodded, still weeping. Ronald left the room, slamming the door behind him. Alvin was bawling on the floor, hoping that I would come find him soon.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"And that is the outcome of the war of 1812." said my teacher as he pointed to the board. My head hurt badly and I fell out of my seat. "Ahh." I shouted, rubbing my head. Everyone in the class was staring at me. Two of my good friends helped me up and asked if I was alright. They already knew my 'fairy secret' so I told them, "I hafta go." They exchanged glances and nodded. "We're gonna take her to the nurse." Paige said, she returned to my side and we left the room.

When we got to my locker, I opened it and started collecting books for home. "Fill us in, Juliette." Jayce said and he sat on top of a desk next to my locker. "Jayce, I'm not supposed to tell you about stuff like this." I told him. "But?" Paige asked. I rolled my eyes and gave in. "Well, you already know that I'm J the Superfairy, but what you don't know is that I get paid with the ability to go into my favorite TV shows and movies." I started. "That is awesome!" Paige exclaimed, "So what did you go into?"

"You should already know the answer to that. I've always been obsessed with-" I was cut off. "Alvin and the chipmunks? I should have known." She giggled. "Really?" Jayce asked. "Yeah, the new versions with me in the plot should come out soon. I know you won't watch it, though. You hate the voices. And Jayce, I don't see you as a Chipmunks fan." I said. "Nah, but I'll watch it if you're in it." Jayce told me. "Yeah, me too." Paige agreed. "That's sweet but I'll be J not me." I said. "J is you. So beautiful and kind..." Jayce said and took my hand. I stared into his honey-brown eyes until Paige snapped her fingers in our faces, breaking the trance.

"Anyway, there was consequences for interfering with their lives. It caused fanfictions to come true and bad, dangerous things happened. One called 'Nightmare Reality,' uh, look it up, it's too hard to explain right now and I gotta go." I finished and grabbed my backpack. "What's happening in there?" asked Paige. "Alvin's getting beat. I have to help him." I replied. "Don't you think he'd rather handle his bully problems?" Jayce asks. "Guys don't like it when girls defend them."

"This is no bully and I'm not just any girl to him. I'm his sister. Read it, all 4 parts. Then I'll show my version to you." When no one was around, I spread out my wings, disguised as J, and flew into a portal I placed in school if something like this ever happened. "Did she just say 'sister?'" Jayce asked. "Yeah, keep up." Paige playfully hit Jayce on his head, "Ow!" he said. Paige giggled, "Let's get back to class."

"Alvin!" I shouted when I saw Alvin on the floor, bawling. I got down on my knees and picked him up, holding him closely. I started to cry as well. "Why?! Ronald!" I shouted. Alvin stopped weeping for a moment and wiped my tears. "I know, no more tears." I hugged him tightly, but then quickly loosened my grip, thinking I was hurting him. Alvin didn't allow me to let go of him, letting me know I could hug him as tightly as I wanted to.

"J, can you stroke me and sing now?" Alvin asked me. "Ok, baby." I carried him to the bed and laid down with him. I began to stroke his back. "What song?" I asked. "Bad Day," he said, "because this is a really bad day." I nodded and began to sing.

 _ **J:**_

 _Where is the moment you need it the most?_

 _You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost._

 _They tell me your blue skies fade to gray._

 _They tell me your passion's gone away._

 _And I don't need no carrying on._

 _ **Alvin:**_ _ ***Alvin decided to join in***_

 _You stand in a line just to hit a new low._

 _You're faking a smile with the coffee to go._

 _You tell me your life's been way of line._

 _You falling to pieces every time._

 _And I don't need no carrying on._

 _ **Both:**_

 _You had a bad day._

 _You taking one down._

 _You sing a sad song just to turn it around._

 _You say you don't know,_

 _You tell me don't lie._

 _You work on a smile and you go for a ride._

 _You had a bad day._

 _The camera don't lie._

 _You coming back down and you really don't mind._

 _You had a bad day,_

 _Oh, you had a bad day_

We began to get tired and stopped singing. We looked at each other and smiled. I put Alvin to my side and shrank. Alvin, as usual, pulled me close, and we embraced each other as we slept.

 _ **Songs used:**_

Bad Day


	3. Another Coma

_**Ch. 3- Another Coma**_

Dave, Simon, and Theodore came into the room to check on Alvin. They saw me holding Alvin in my arms, sleeping with tear-stained faces. "Dave, isn't J supposed to be in school?" Simon asked. "Yeah." Dave answered and tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, Dave, boys." I said. Dave sat by my feet and the boys hopped to my lap. "What happened?" wondered Dave. "What do you think?" I asked. "I still cannot believe you are related to that d..."I looked at Theodore and decided not to finish that sentence. "You know what? Never mind."

Dave grew angry. He knew he should never have never let his abusive brother back into the house. I could see everyone was worried and that Theodore was still dwelling on what I was about to say. Dave sighed and went downstairs to prepare a meal. I caressed Alvin's bruised cheek and he smiled as a response to my warm touch. Then he did something that none of us ever saw him do before. Alvin nestled himself into my stomach and made some weird, but adorable, cooing noise.

I giggled and the boys looked at each other and snickered. "Where did that come from?" I asked the boys, hoping for an answer. "I think you've got him way too comfortable around you, J." Simon chuckled, "That's a noise of joy and comfort and security." Theodore nodded and said, "Yeah, but we only made that sound when we were babies. Like when our mother was rocking us to sleep at night."

I was confused. "Wait, so I'm like a mother to him? What happened to 'big sister?'" I asked. "Well, no, no. Relax. It just means he loves you. Though, he's not a baby anymore. Man, if he knew he cooed in front of us, he'd be soo embarrassed." Simon chuckled and took out his phone. "What are you doing?" I asked. "See if you can get him to do that again. I need something to hold against him the next time he pranks me." Simon replied.

"Simon," I said disapprovingly. "Alvin doesn't deserve to be humiliated like that. Leave him be." I liked the cute cooing noises. Simon aimed the phone at Alvin. I rolled my eyes. I stroked Alvin's back and he cooed again. We all laughed and it woke him up. Alvin sat up and looked around. "What's going on?" he asked. "Nothing." we lied and Alvin shrugged. He snuggled himself into my stomach and fell back to sleep.

* * *

"It's almost bedtime, fellas." Dave said, "Get ready, I'll be upstairs in a few." The chipmunks decided to get in their PJ's on while I undid their beds for them. "J, can you help me?" Alvin asked and I turned around. "Yeah, sure." I giggled. Alvin was under a sheet and was struggling to get out. "What happened?" I asked, pulling off the sheet to reveal an undressed Alvin. He was blushing.

"I hopped to the top of the dresser to get my PJ's. Then I twisted my ankle and fell off, taking the sheet with me." said Alvin. "It's up there." Alvin pointed to the top of the dresser. I got the shirt and put it on him. "Is your ankle ok?" I questioned. "Yeah, I think so." he said trying to move his ankle. "Ah, ouch!" Alvin said and made an attempt to stand up but failed. "Oh, here, I gotcha, buddy" I scooped him up and put him on his bed. I placed a pillow under his foot.

"Thanks." Alvin said tearfully. "You're welcome, baby. Now, hold still. I'm gonna see if we have a break or sprain." I told him. Alvin nodded and I shrank to check out his ankle. Alvin took my hand. "Squeeze my hand when it hurts." I said and he nodded. Alvin squeezed my hand a few times. Once he even tried to push me away. "Stop! Ouch!" Tears filled his eyes. Alvin hit my hand and I fell backwards. "Ahh!" I screamed as I was about to fall off the bed. Alvin caught me and pulled me to his chest. "I-I'm sorry. That hurt." Alvin says. "It's ok. I won't touch it anymore if it hurts that bad."

"Hmm. You should let a real doctor take a look at your ankle." I suggested. "No! I-I want you!" Alvin hugged me. "Don't be scared. I'll come with you" I say. I got ice out of thin air and gave it to him. "Ok." he said. "Good boy." I rubbed his head. Simon and Theodore came in and Simon asked what happened. "He hurt his ankle and he needs to get it looked at." I said. "Oh, ok." Theodore said and they got in their beds. I kissed their foreheads and tucked them in. "G'night, boys. Love you." I said and headed for the portal.

"You're not gonna sleep with me tonight?" Alvin asked. "Alvin, I have to go to school tomorrow and people have been wondering where I keep wandering off to." I told him. "But- but you said you'd be here when I need you." Alvin started to tear up. "I know, Alvin, but I also said that to a lot of other people. I'm a superhero for God's sake. Everyone needs me." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow around 4, ok?" I said and a few tears left Alvin's eyes. "Alvin, please don't." Tears slowly began to spill over Alvin's cheeks.

"How about I sing you to sleep?" I asked. Alvin nodded and held out his arms, waiting for a hug. I held him close. Then kissed his head and laid him down. Alvin wrapped his arms around me as I sang to them until they all fell asleep. I wanted to leave, but Alvin had his arms around me. _'Sneaky, Alvin. Real sneaky.'_ I thought. I transported off his bed. "Sweet dreams. I love you." I whispered and went home. Alvin's eyes fluttered open and frowned as he saw me leave. Tears filled his eyes again, but he blinked them away and fell asleep.

* * *

Alvin awoke the next morning and found a dark blur hovering over him. When his eyes adjusted, he realized that it was Ronald. "Hello, Alvin." Ronald greeted. Alvin lied there, frozen with fear. "I heard you talking with your father and brothers and that fairy piss off. Did you tell them anything?" Ronald asked. "I, uh." Alvin hesitated. "What did you tell them?" Ronald asked again.

"N-nothing." Alvin said in a shaky voice. "Are you lying to me?" Ronald questioned angrily. "No, I swear." Alvin said, his voice still shaking. A fist jabbed Alvin in the stomach, causing him to scream out in pain. "Tell me the truth, you little twerp. What did you tell them?!" Ronald came forward and Alvin moved back until he fell off the bed. His ankle hurt and he couldn't move.

"I didn't tell them anything, I swear!" Alvin cried out, tears flowing down his face. "I'll teach you to lie to me!" Ronald grabbed Alvin by his pajama collar. "Let go of me!" Alvin cried and tried to get free. "What did you tell them!?" Ronald repeated. "I didn't… tell them… anything!" Alvin said through sobs. Ronald didn't listen and continued to beat Alvin.

I was in Spanish class when my head hurt, telling me to save Alvin from his abusive uncle. "Senora, can I go to the nurse?" I asked. "Sure. Take your friends with you." Senora said. "Thanks." I grabbed Paige and Jayce and we went to my locker.

"What, again?" Paige asked. "Yeah, but this time it feels worse like... like holy shit I gotta go!" I put my bag on my shoulder and tried to run. Jayce caught my hand. "What's wrong, Juliette?" he asked, concerned. "Alvin... pain... gotta go bye!" I flew to the Seville household.

* * *

I flew to the boys' room and removed the wings. I opened the door to find something horrific. Alvin was lying on his stomach, unconscious. He wasn't breathing well and there were serious wounds on his forehead and chin, blood flowing from each one. I began crying and quickly called 9-1-1.

* * *

Dave, Simon, and Theodore pulled up in the drive way, only to find an ambulance in front of the house. The paramedics from last time were back and carrying Alvin into the ambulance. "It happened again?" Theodore asked Dave. "Yes. C'mon J! we're following them." I nodded and came into the car. We drove after the ambulance to the hospital.


	4. In the Hospital Again

_**Ch. 4- In the Hospital Again**_

The ambulance pulled in near St. Charles's Children's hospital. A team of nurses was waiting at the emergency entrance. Once Alvin was taken out of the ambulance, he was immediately rushed to the emergency room. We tried to follow but one of the nurses, Helena, stopped us. "Sir, I'm afraid you and your children will have to stay here." she said.

Dave was pacing and I was sitting with the boys sleeping in my lap. "I'm texting Claire," I said and took out my phone. There was a bunch of texts from my friends asking if everything was ok. I texted them back and told Claire to come to the hospital.

I looked up from my phone to see tears flowing down Dave's face. Seeing Dave upset made me upset. But I tried to stay strong for all of us. "Dave?" I asked and he stopped pacing to look at me. Then quickly looked away, embarrassed to be seen as is, and continued pacing. I rolled my eyes. "What is it with you guys and embarrassment?" I said, "C'mere." Dave blocked me out and paced faster. "Dave, don't make me sing the 'what's Going On' song from Doc McStuffins." I said, "I don't want to, but I will if I have to."

Dave blinked away more tears, trying to force himself to stop crying, but still ignored me. "You asked for it." I said and started to sing...

 _Hey, what's going on?_

 _Tell me what's wrong_

 _I know there's something we can do_

 _It might not be clear_

 _But that's why I'm here_

 _Tell me what's bothering you*Dave gives in and sits beside me*_

 _Got something on your mind *I wipe away his tears as I continue to sing.*_

 _Don't you keep it inside_

 _You're gonna be fine_

 _Hey, tell me what's wrong_

 _What's going on?_

"Dave, why are you crying?" I asked, wiping away his tears. "Same reason you were, scared of losing Alvin." he replied. "Are you sure that's all?" I wondered. "Yup." he said, unconvincingly. "Dave, I know you better than that. So spill." I told him.

"I feel guilty, alright?!" he said, rather harshly and I was taken aback by it. Dave blushed when he realized he raised his voice at me when I was only trying to help him. I gave him a reassuring smile. "I never should have let Ronald back into the house. I should have called the cops or-" he said, crying harder. I, as a sympathetic person, hugged him.

"It's ok. The actions of your brother are not _your_ fault." I said. "You still blame this whole thing on yourself, don't you?" he asked and I reluctantly nodded. "You know, the actions of my brother aren't _your_ fault either." He told me, pulling from the hug.

"No, his very existence is my fault. I don't think that you even had a brother in the movies or cartoon. I think you were an only child." I said, holding back tears. "Think whatever you want, J. As long as you don't try to leave us again." Dave said. "I won't." I told him, "I promise." I hugged Dave again. "Thank you. I love you." Dave said to me. "I love you too."

Claire walked into the waiting room to find me hugging Dave, who had a tear-stained face, and 2 sleeping chipmunks on my lap. "Am I interrupting something? Should I just come back later?" She asked. "Claire." Dave said, wiping away more tears. "How do I look?" he whispered to me. "Like your eyes were replaced with the fountains at my last birthday party." I whispered back, "Go to the bathroom and wash your face. I'll keep Claire busy." Dave nodded and left.

"Is he alright?" Claire asked. "Yeah, he's fine. Just upset that Alvin's hurt again." I returned. "I never saw him cry before." she said. "He doesn't cry often. Though, neither does Alvin. This fanfiction is screwed!" I said and looked down. "Everything will be alright, sweetie." she told me. "I know it's supposed to be. But this fanfic was never supposed to happen in the first place. Who's to say it won't get even worse?" I said. Dave came back and sat next to me. The boys woke up. We all waited for news on Alvin.

Dr. Olsen entered the waiting area. "Mr. Seville?" he asked. "Yes, how's Alvin?" Dave asked. "We finally managed to stop the bleeding. But he's in another deep coma. We don't know when or if he'll come out of it." Olsen explained. "What about his breathing?" Dave asked. "Still on the irregular side. We have him hooked up to a ventilator to help him breathe." Dr. Olsen answered. "You couldn't do anything else?" I asked, my voice shaking as I spoke. "I know this is hard, but we've done all we can right now. All we can do is wait." he said. "Can we see him, please?" I asked. "Come with me."

* * *

We went to Alvin's room. Alvin looked just as bad as last time. He had bandages around his head, gauze on his chin, a tube going down his throat and an oxygen tube up his nose. I stood next to the bed, starring at Alvin tearfully. Dr. Olsen left the room to give us a moment alone with Alvin. The others gathered around the bed. "Hi, baby." I said, "I'm so sorry." Tears filled our eyes. "Can I stay with him tonight?" I asked and Dave nodded.

"Why does your brother keep hurting him?" Claire wondered. "Because he's an alcoholic maniac. He's drunk and has nothing better to do." I replied. "Why does Ronald only hurt Alvin?" she asked. "I don't know but he hurt me once too." I said. "He did?" asked Dave. "Yeah, he punched me in the face when I was trying to protect Alvin." I said, "The night we called the cops." Dave said, "What?! Wait, you didn't look hurt." "I'm a fairy, Dave. I heal myself."

Dave thought for a minute. "J, can you heal Alvin?" he asked me with hope. "I-I can't... I'm sorry." I said. "Why not?" Simon asked, disappointed. "I'm only on fairy level 3. You need to be at mastery level 10 to pull off a spell like that." I told them. "Why is it that you can heal yourself but not others?" Dave questioned, somewhat angry. "Because, when my body gets hurt, just like yours, it heals itself. Mine just works faster. It's involuntary, Dave. To heal someone else, with damage so severe, it takes a massive amount of strength, and magic, and energy that I just don't have. I'm sorry." I explained and ran out of the room, weeping.

Claire hit Dave with her purse. "She's just a kid, Dave. She can only do so much. J already feels horrible and you just made her feel worse! Honestly!" Claire went after me. Dave instantly felt bad and followed not too far behind Claire. Simon and Theodore exchanged glances, looked at Alvin, and joined the search for me.

* * *

I was at the park across the street, sitting on a bench, crying into my knees. Claire found me. "Can I sit here?" she asked and I nodded. "Look at them." I said, pointing to some little kids playing. "So free and happy. No responsibilities or worries." I smiled. "Yes, but even they have problems too." Claire said, pointing to a little girl with a scraped knee, crying. "Listen, Dave just wants Alvin to get better." she put an arm around me. "I know. But I'm not as upset with him as I am myself. I should have just left when I had the chance." I said. "This would have never happened."

Dave and the boys joined us and sat on the bench. "Hey, look, I just want to apolog-" I hugged Dave, cutting him off. "It's ok, I'm not mad at you. I'm just frustrated with myself." I said. "Don't be. None of this was ever your fault." Simon said and he kissed my cheek. He wiped my tears. Theodore snuggled himself into my stomach and I giggled. "It's getting late. Let's go back to the hospital." I said.

 _ **Songs used:**_

What's Going' On


	5. Waiting

_**Ch. 5- Waiting**_

Everyone had gathered their things and went home while I stayed with Alvin. I slept in a chair next to the bed. I stared at Alvin and thought, _'If Alvin woke up last time because of my presence, maybe it'll work again.'_ I shrunk and laid down beside Alvin, waiting for him to put his arms around me. I kept waiting because there was no movement and it brought tears to my eyes.

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

I never slept that night. I was hoping for Alvin to wake up but he never did.

 _One step closer_

Dave, Claire, and the boys visited and left, but I never left Alvin's side.

 _I have died every day, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

I waited and waited, feeling great melancholy, dying to hear Alvin's voice again. I was so scared of losing him.

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything, take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath, every hour has come to this_

I knew I had to be strong for the both of us and think good thoughts. To pass time, I sang songs, talked to him, and I even gently stroked him from time to time.

 _One step closer_

Yet another day passed, and his breathing improved. But Alvin's coma was still very deep.

 _I have died every day, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Everyone tried to get me to leave the hospital, but I refused to leave Alvin.

 _And all along I believed, I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Another restless night of waiting.

 _One step closer_

 _One step closer_

Alvin's wounds healed, But Alvin remained lifeless.

 _I have died every day, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

I could only pray that Alvin would pull through.

 _And all along I believed, I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

I love you Alvin. Please wake up...

 _ **Songs used:**_

A Thousand Years


	6. Alvin Leaves the Hospital

_**Ch. 6- Alvin Leaves the Hospital**_

Another night in the hospital. Dave, Claire, and the boys had just left for the night. I stared at Alvin tearfully. I shrank and laid down next to Alvin to see if he'd put his arms around me, but he didn't. A tear slid down my cheek. I kissed Alvin's forehead and a moan was heard.

"A-Alvin?" I asked, hope in my eyes. Alvin's eyes fluttered open. "J?" Alvin asked, weakly and smiled, "I guess true love's kiss really works." I began to cry with joy. "I guess...it does." I said through happy sobs. Alvin wiped away my tears. "I love you, Alvin." I told him. "I love you too." Alvin returned.

I laid down next to him. Alvin put his arms around me, pulling me closer, and I smiled. "I've been waiting a long time for you to do that again." I said. "How long? Longer than last time?" he asked me, a little worried. "Yeah, you were out for a week." I answered. "And let me guess, you never left the hospital and you missed another week of school." Alvin guessed. "Yeah, pretty much." I said. "And you cried so much that you lost weight." Alvin continued. "I hope not. I'm a twig as it is." I said and Alvin chuckled.

"I'm gonna call Jack." I said and Alvin let go of me so I could call Jack. "Alvin woke up." I told him. Jack came into the room a few moments later. "So what happened?" he asked. "True love's kiss." Alvin answered, sitting up. "Works every time." Jack chuckled. "We'll call your family."

The next morning, Dave, Claire, and the boys came to see Alvin. "Hi, Alvin!" Simon and Theodore squealed and hugged their brother tightly. Alvin was in pain and a tear left his eye. "Guys, too tight! You're hurting him!" I said and hey let go. "Just because he's awake doesn't mean he's completely better." I told them. "S-sorry, Alvin." Simon and Theodore said in unison.

"It's ok, guys." Alvin said. "How are you feeling?" Dave asked and sat on the bed with us. "My head hurts and I'm tired but I'm ok." Alvin said. Dave gave Alvin a gentle hug. "I'm glad you're alright." he said. "Yeah, you gave us quite a scare." Claire agreed. "Hi, Claire." Alvin greeted.

Dr. Olsen came into the room. "Alvin, you can go home today." He said. Alvin wasn't excited. He was scared. I was lying down and Alvin snuggled himself under my arm. "I-I'm scared." he said. "Alvin, did Ronald hurt you again?" Dave asked. "I can't tell you." Alvin answered, tears forming in his eyes. "Alvin..." Dave said. Alvin bit his bottom lip and said "Yeah." Dave shook his head. "Tell me what happened." he said.

A tear slid down Alvin's face. "I woke up to Ronald standing over me. He asked me If I told you anything. I tried to tell him I didn't say anything, but he didn't listen and beat me till everything went black. Next thing I knew, J kissed my forehead and I was in the hospital." Alvin explained and began to cry. I cradled him until he stopped sobbing.

"Hmm. Why don't the kids stay at my place for a while. Then we'll call the police." Claire suggested. "Ok, thanks." Dave said. We went to Claire's house and dropped off the boys. Dave and I went back to our house to get some clothes.

Ronald was on the couch watching sports on the TV, his feet relaxed on the coffee table. He was drinking beer. Dave and I looked at each other and we shook our heads. Dave turned off the TV. "Hey, I was watching that!" Ronald snorted, standing up. "Can't you just take your eyes off the television for one second?" Dave asked.

"What is this about?" asked Ronald. "You know exactly what this is about!" I said, crossing my arms. Ronald brought his attention over to me and saw bags under my eyes. "Jeez, what happened to you?" he asked me. "Haven't slept... in a week." I answered as I almost fell over but caught myself.

"Whatever. Listen, if is about that bratty son of yours, I ain't hearing it." Ronald said. "How dare you call my brother all those names, you drunk ****!" I snapped. "Alvin is _not_ bratty. He is _not_ a coward. He is _not_ a twerp, runt or anything. _You_ are!" "You don't even know my son." Dave agreed. "I have a right to call him anything I want to." said Ronald. "What? No, you do not!" We said.

"What are you gonna do, Dave? Kick me out?" said Ronald, "Oh, wait, I forgot you're not man enough, because if you were, you would have kicked me out days ago." I got angry. No one messes with my family. "He's man enough to confront you! And you _will_ be out of this house by the time we bring the boys back here. Or I swear, I'll kick your damn fat ass out myself." I told him, poking him in the chest. He pushed away my hand and said, "Over my dead body."

Dave and I glared at him and we made our way up to the boys' room to get the clothes. We were surprised when Ronald entered the room. "Where is Alvin anyway? I wasn't quite finished with him." Ronald said. "Away from you, that's where." Dave answered. "And you're not going anywhere near my baby." I added.

"Hold it! What makes you think it was me?" Ronald demanded. "I don't know, Ronald. Maybe because you hurt him the last time you were here!" I shouted. "I told you he fell down the stairs." Ronald said. "Oh, shut up! Is that still the alibi you're sticking with?" I asked. "We all know that didn't happen."

"Did Alvin tell you what happened?" Ronald asked angrily. "No, we already knew. I know all about you Ronald. I know about how Rachel and your kids left. I know you've been arrested before for drinking and child abuse." I said. Ronald got mad and made an attempt to punch me. I stopped his fist before it hit my face and let it go.

"But I also know, and this goes out to any screwed up soul, that you _can_ be a good person. Underneath hard rock and a whole lot of liquor, you have a heart. That you _can_ be a good uncle and get Rachel and your kids back if you truly wanted to. So when you decide do go sober, give us a call." I patted Ronald's back and Dave and I left the room with the chipmunk's clothes. Ronald was speechless. "Never!" Was all he managed to say.

* * *

We arrived at Claire's house again and I knocked on the door. Simon answered it. "Hi, sweetie. Is Alvin ok?" I said. Simon didn't have to answer. I heard sobbing coming from the den and I ran in.

Alvin was crying in Claire's arms and she was trying to calm him down, but to no avail. "What happened?" I asked. "Nightmare." Claire replied. "Oh." I said. Alvin heard my voice and turned to me, holding up his paws for me to take him. I cradled him. "Shh, shh, baby." I said and stroked him. Alvin stopped weeping and began to purr. I wiped away the last of his tears and kissed his forehead.

"How did you do that? We've been trying to calm him down for the last 10 minutes." Claire asked. "I don't know. I just did." I said. "Thanks." Alvin said, blushing. "What's wrong?" wondered Claire. "He's embarrassed he broke down in front of you." I whispered to her. "J!" Alvin shouted, upset that I told Claire. "Oh, it's ok." Claire told Alvin. "Hey Theo, wanna help me in the kitchen?" she asked. "Yeah!" exclaimed Theodore and they went to the kitchen.

Alvin looked at me and said, "You look exhausted." He saw dark circles under my eyes and I could barely stand up straight. "I am. I stayed up all those nights you were in the coma to see if you'd come out of it." I said. "Why don't you take a rest?" Simon asked.

"Nah, I'm fine. I want to spend time with you guys." I said. "You really should get some shut eye." Dave said. "I will but it's not even 7 yet. Alvin is out of the hospital. Let's do something." I said. Dave, Simon, and Alvin looked at each other and then me.

"Ok. But at least sit down." Alvin said. We sat down on the couch. I shrank and Alvin put an arm around me. "So, what are we gonna do?" I asked. "Shh." Dave said. "Huh?" I asked. Simon and Alvin called Theodore over and the trio began to sing softly. "Hey, no fair. You know that always makes me..." I stopped to yawn and laid my head on Alvin's shoulder.

I closed my eyes but quickly opened them after. Alvin rubbed the top of my head as they continued to sing. I closed and opened my eyes again. Alvin put his hand over my eyes, forcing me to close them, and I finally fell asleep. "G'night gorgeous." said Alvin and he kissed my forehead.


	7. Ronald's Back in Prison

_**Ch. 7- Ronald is Back in Prison**_

The next morning, I woke up in the guestroom with Alvin's arms around me, his head on my chest. The other 2 chipmunks were on my other side. All of the sudden Alvin hugged me tightly and started to shake. He was breathing hard and it wasn't before long that tears were streaming down his face. I put my arms around him and stroked his back. "Wake up, baby."

Alvin's eyes shot open, he looked around, then at me. "J?" he said. "Yeah?" I said. Alvin bursted into tears. "When? When does it end, J? I can't take much more of this." he told me, sobbing into my shirt. "Soon, baby, I promise." I said, stroking him. Simon and Theodore awoke and hopped to Alvin's side, comforting him. "It's ok, Alvin. It was just a nightmare." Simon says. Alvin nodded and wiped away his tears and we had a group hug.

Dave and Claire heard crying and came to check on us. "Everything alright?" Dave asked. "Yeah, Dave just another bad dream." Alvin sighed and laid his head back on my breasts. "Can we like call the police, now? I am so done with this fan non-fiction." I said and Dave nodded.

We went to the den and called the cops. "Hello, how can I help you?" Officer Julie Rivers was on the other line. "Ronald Seville has been hurting my son. I should've called when he first showed." Dave said. "Don't beat yourself up over it. The important thing is that your son is alright." Officer Rivers said, "Give me the address and we'll be right there." Dave gave her the information and hung up the phone.

Later, we got a call from Officer Rivers. "Ronald and all the beer has been removed from your house." she said "It's safe to go back now." We were all very relieved that Ronald is once again locked tight in prison where he belongs. "Alvin, you're safe!" I threw Alvin up in the air and caught him. We both laughed as he went up and down. Then I snuggled him and everyone else joined in.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ The next 2 sequel will be posted tomorrow! Hope you liked 'Nightmare Continues w J' XD!


End file.
